Magic is the only way
by I am super natural
Summary: It's been a little under a year, Storybrooke is gone and everyone is home. Unfortunately, Henry has been taken to Neverland by Cora. The only way to get him back is by working with recent escapee, Killian Jones. She has to choose whether to lock him up for the safety of herself and the kingdom or work with him in the search for her son.But will her new feelings cloud her judgement?
1. Chapter 1

Magic is the only way

* * *

Emma stormed throughout the castle outraged. How could she have been so stupid? The thought of Henry spending time with the _newly redeemed_ Regina hadn't worried her. The thought of Cora taking Henry just to get back at Regina for shunning her and Emma for besting her hadn't even occurred to her, which it should of. It was her fault, Regina should have been closer, close enough to watch and keep an eye on. Emma slammed her bedroom door and threw herself on to her 4 poster bed, holding her head in her hands "it's not Regina's fault." She muttered out loud, she had to remind herself of that, she had to remind the whole kingdom of that. They still didn't trust her, they hunted her, despite the fact she brought back all the realms.

Emma sprung upright again, the rage on her expression slowly drifting as she called for her mother. "Snow," she yelled at the top of her lungs, not bothering to hide the rage from her voice and hoped her it would travel throughout the huge castle.

Her father burst through the doors mere moments after she called. "Emma, are you okay? I heard you call Snow, but she's out…"

Emma threw her hands up in hope to shush him from his rambles "I just_ needed_," Emma stood to lean against the bedpost "Well..I just needed a reassuring hug to be honest." She said begrudgingly. Hugging and soppy moments weren't exactly something she enjoyed, but sometimes she needed it and Snow and Charming were always there for her when she did.

James made no hesitation to pull his daughter into a fatherly hug "I'm always here for that." He smiled, still enjoying the fact he had his daughter. He let go and held her at arms length and began to speak with regret dripping from his voice "I'm actually glad you called, I was coming to find you. Regina wants to speak with you….at _her_ Palace."

Emma gave a sharp nod. "Then _I'm_ getting changed" she sighed and tugged the dark red dress that she could only describe as medieval. She shooed James from her room and strolled over to her wardrobe, pulling out blue leather pants and put a similar coloured blue waistcoat over a long flowing sleeved red top and covered herself with a white cloak in an attempt to hide herself from the remaining dangers a.k.a George, possibly Cora, definitely Hook and probably least likely Rumplestiltskin. He had been off the radar lately, Belle was certainly one of the better things that happened to him.

Emma jumped from the window and landed firmly on the ground. She took her own brown, speckled white horse from the stables and hastily jumped upon it. She tapped the belt making sure her sword was in place and her bow was attached to the horse along with the spare dagger in her boot. It was definite that Emma Swan was always prepared for anything.

* * *

"Ah, my dear," Regina turned from the window to see Emma standing firmly in front of her "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." She spoke, almost mockingly, which made Emma bubble with anger.

"My son is in danger because of you and your mother. Of course I will come when you call." Emma snapped.

Regina observed her, registering what she had said "It's not just_ my_ fault Henry is gone," she almost yelled "My Mother took him to get at you too." stopping as quickly as she started she changed the subject abruptly "Unfortunately, because of my _earlier _actions, before the curse, finding him is up to you. My movements in this land are very limited, I'm only still alive because of you." She frowned "But I can help you to an extent " she added, grinning once again before walking over to a beautifully carved, and enchanted none the less, wooden box. Inside the box lay a small white bean. Regina went to meet Emma and held out her hand where the little bean sat "Henry's in Neverland. That's where you have to go."

Emma observed the bean, luckily they were not as rare as they used to be. Giants were almost as accepted as Rumplestiltskin now, maybe more so and were happily growing more but they could still be a huge rarity. She tore her gaze from the little bean to meet Regina's stare "How do I find my way around Neverland, and more importantly, how do I get back?" she sighed exasperated.

Emma's temper flared as all Regina answered with was a smirk. But before she could retaliate in any way, a familiar voice startled her with a simple "Magic is the only way." and the flare of anger left her to be replaced by one much greater. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and Emma's natural reaction was to draw her sword to point at the threat "Hook." She fumed, feeling her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach.

"It's good to know you haven't forgotten me. I do like to make an impression." Killian joked stepping dangerously close to Emma's outstretched sword, to be greeted by it being dug painfully, but not hard enough to injure him, into his ribs.

"How could I? We locked you up and you escaped, you were no where to be seen. My whole kingdom is still looking for you." Emma ranted, bitterly.

Before Killian could reply Regina shot him a glare and placed an almost reassuring hand on Emma's shoulder, pulling her backward from Hook "_He_ is _taking_ you to Neverland." She explained, throwing another sideways glare at Killian.

Emma watched Killian's increasing satisfied expression, There was no way '_he is taking you to Neverland_' could ever be a good sentence when involving him. I've watched 'Peter Pan', she thought, I know what goes on there. Emma slashed her sword at Hook, missing him by inches "I will do better alone in Neverland and will be much better of when you're no longer a threat." Emma hissed, swinging her sword at him again.

Killian had been aware of her intentions this time and speedily caught her sword with his hook. Before she could pull it back to attack again, he twisted it from her grasp and threw it to the other side of the room. Emma reached for the dagger in her boot but Killian had grabbed her wrist and backed her roughly into the nearest wall, keeping her arm firmly against it and held her other arm firmly behind her back by pressing against her elbow with his hook.

Regina watched in enjoyment from the middle of the room, "Now this is exciting," she commented "To bad we don't have popcorn in this realm". Killian leaned in closer to Emma, whispering softly in her ear. Regina flicked hair from her face and listened attentively as Killian whispered to Emma "Now, now, love. I'd stop if I were you,_ that is_, if you want your son back."

That caught Emma's attention. She stopped struggling and relaxed, which earned a patronizing wink from Hook. "Good girl." Killian mocked. He brushed a stray bit of hair from her face, which gave Emma an opportunity to wriggle her arm free from her back and push Killian out of the way "I'm pretty sure you can explain without having me pinned to a wall." she stated bitterly

Killian edged slightly closer to Emma "As true as that may be, love," he smirked mischievously "It's not nearly as fun."

Regina approached the arguing couple shushed them "I believe you both need to be on your way, for Henry's sake, who knows what my mother is up to. And so I wish you luck Emma." Regina smiled. She handed Emma her sword, that she had acquired from the ground and placed an enchantment on "Your sword is now enchanted, Emma, quite like your friend Mulan's was, it can deflect my mothers magic and once in Neverland it will lead you to Henry."

Emma shoved Killian out of the way again bitterly, which was only greeted by an annoying, _'pleased with himself_' smirk. "Thank you, Regina." she smiled assuringly "I will get Henry back." and with a final nod and smile from Regina she turned back to Killian for the final orders.

"My Ship awaits, Princess." he held out his hand for her to take.

The bean grasped tightly in Emma's hand, She glared and finally pushed her free hand into his. With the help from Regina, a haze of purple smoke enveloped them and the next thing she saw was Captain Hooks ship. "To Neverland." she sighed, trying to hide the slight buzz of excitement from her voice that was the realisation that she was actually going to Neverland.

* * *

_**Authors note:**_

_**Reviews are welcomed highly:) I'd love to know what you think, so I know whether it's a good enough story to continue with or not, also so I know if I'm any good to carry on. Thank you for reading. x**_


	2. The Travel

Killian stood by the wheel of his ship and observed the silent deck. He was alone on his ship with only Emma Swan for company. His crew were all gone, they were pirates after all. It would take one word from any of them to any authoritative figure and he would be locked up in Snow and Charming's palace cells again. Although it could have been worse, he could be dead. If Snow White had it her way he certainly would have been, but one word from Emma and they kept him alive. He watched Emma as she stood bent over the edge of the ship looking slightly off-colour. The lack of conversation had bored him and if she wasn't going to play along for the journey, he thought perhaps that bugging her would satisfy him enough.

He approached the sickly looking Emma and wrapped a patronizing arm over her shoulders "Well, Well, Well, Princess. You're stuck with me. And In another realm." he pointed out, grinning like a child "I bet you're thrilled. I had seen it when you first appeared on my ship. That little burst of excitement you thought you so expertly hid." He added, brightly.

Emma launched up, a little to fast for her stomach to handle. She gripped her nails into the tough wood of the ship. "Get over yourself, Hook." She huffed and steadied herself again. Killian's arm was still firmly around her shoulders, as irritating as it was it steadied her and kept her upright and she was thankful for that.

Killian laughed at Emma's reluctance to be on his ship, or any ship. She _would_ make a good pirate, he recalled the words he had spoken on the beanstalk, but ships are an object of importance when pirating. He instinctively gripped Emma tighter as she tried to push herself away from the edge to stand without support, she couldn't quite stand alone on a moving ship either. "It's about a day's journey." he told Emma as she pushed his arm of her harshly. "There's a specific part of the ocean that the bean will only activate in, once we get there we'll use the bean and then Neverland awaits."

"Great, that's more wasted time. Henry could be in danger." She complained, staggering slightly as the ship kept crashing over the rough waves.

"Well, Lass, I'm afraid I can't travel in time. As helpful as that may be." Killian snapped, unexpectedly.

"Don't get snappy with me _Captain_." She flared "MY SON is missing, if you don't like my attitude then tough. _I'm afraid_ you're going to have to suck it up." Killian opened his mouth to retaliate but she pressed a finger to his mouth to shut him up but he reacted by kissing it. Emma watched in disgust as he did so but brushed it of by screwing up her nose. She removed her finger from his mouth quickly before he did it again "Why did you just kiss my finger?"

"You're lucky, I could've bit it." He ginned, feeling pride in the fact that she was fighting back a smile.

Emma checked the silver watch on her wrist, the one she had brought back from her world. "It's 9 at night, Hook." She said feeling calmer "I'm exhausted, today has taken it out of me and if we've still got a day's journey left then I need somewhere to sleep."

Killian smirked childishly and replied "My room is available, Princess."

"Okay, 2 things. One, I will not be sharing a room with you. And two, will you stop calling me princess. I didn't think anything was any more frustrating then you, but the name is."

He replied by winking, satisfied with his infuriated little princess. "But you are a princess, Love."

"Yes _and no_. Just because my Mom and Dad are royalty, doesn't mean I'm going to comply with being a _princess._" She unwillingly let a slight pang of pain and upset mould her expression. This land was family, friends, responsibility and overall anyone's dream home, where as the other world, or realm, whatever they called it, was her life and her home. If there was anywhere she would choose to be it would be there.

"Captains quarters are that way, princess." Killian announced, breaking her thought. He picked up on Emma's change of mood and from experience he decided leaving her to her thoughts would be easier then saying the wrong thing and fighting, with the upgrade of swords.

Emma took one last look at the ocean and steadily made her way to her and Killian's bedroom. No! Not _her and Killian's_ bedroom. _Killian's_ bedroom, in which she was staying for the night and one night only. "Hook would have had a field day with that" she muttered and quickly shook the unspeakable thought from her head.

* * *

Snow gazed from the balcony of Emma's room. She turned from the beautiful moon and stars hovering in the night sky and the silent night of the enchanted forest to observe the room that used to be Emma's nursery. It was much different now. At first Charming had wanted her room to be traditionally suited for a princess, but as much as he tried, Emma always turned it back into the average rooms that Storybrooke supported. Turning her gaze back to the night sky, she sighed and leant against the pearly white rail on the balcony "She's not happy here." She barely whispered to the air.

"You could change that." A voice spoke from behind her.

Snow spun to face the source of the voice and was unpleasantly surprised "What have you done with Emma?" Snow demanded violently. "Charming said she was meeting you, Regina. Where is she?" She reached out for a nearby dagger sitting on Emma's dresser and thrust it at Regina but it disappeared from her hands as fast as she had acquired it.

"Calm down." Regina insisted, calmly "Emma is on her way to Neverland. She's safe, well as safe as you can be when challenging my mother." She added almost apologetic.

Snow dropped her arm that was still held straight from holding the dagger toward Regina. One thought kept occurring, 'why she didn't come get me'. "Then why are you here? It's dangerous for you to move about in this land." Snow asked, tucking a strand of her _returned_ long hair behind her ear.

"To let you know of course. I can't have you thinking I've kidnapped your daughter."

"You wouldn't have minded before"

"That was before!" Regina snapped "Now I have a son, I have learnt to be civil, for his sake."

"I hope so." Snow replied bitterly "for Emma's sake, more then Henry's." Snow looked up at Emma's make-shift clock on the wall. 3am it read as it ticked away. "You should go, its late. Or stay, whatever's easier for you."

Regina looked sceptically at Snow "why would you let me stay?"

"My daughter and grandson wouldn't want anything to happen to you," snow answered proudly, thinking of them both "I respect their wishes, you can leave in the morning when the sun comes up."

Snow left the room and pointed to a spare room down the hall silently before leaving. Regina was completely mystified by the change in Snows attitude toward her.

* * *

Emma woke up late in the night, well morning according to her watch. 3am. The bed was positioned by the window, giving Emma the opportunity to stare sleepily at the moon and the stars that twinkled around it. "I wonder if my world has the same moon." She whispered to herself, hoping she was looking at the only thing connecting her with her world.

"Probably not, love." Killian whispered in reply.

Emma jumped, startled. She wasn't even aware he was in the room, she didn't even know where about in the room he was, or at least she didn't until she felt a hand softly grasp her shoulder and turn her to face him. "Why are you in the bed, Killian?" she demanded, quietly.

_Killian? That's certainly new_, he thought. "Well it is my bed, love. If anything, I should be asking you that question, but then again," he whispered, turning onto his side and leaned in closely for extra irritable effect "I rather enjoy it, don't you?"

Emma shrugged away the annoyance and pushed him back to his back ignoring him, she was to tired to deal with him "Why are you up anyway?"

"I was just thinking." He said softly and rather out of character.

"What about?" Emma asked

After a moment of silence, Killian had decided to keep his personal thoughts close to him. He had been thinking about Milah a lot lately, the way he felt about her. Was it possible he could feel that way about anyone else? He looked back at Emma, to see she wasn't really paying much attention anyway. "Why are you so miserable in this land?" he asked.

Emma's breath hitched when he had asked. The question alone was enough to make her crumble, but he asked it in a tone she had never heard him use before, he actually sounded like he genially cared. Nevertheless she had no intention in breaking down in front of him. " I'm not." She answered simply.

"You're lying." he replied arrogantly

"So now you're the expert at detecting lies." Emma bit back.

"No, but for an expert lie detector you're not very convincing when telling them yourself."

Emma sighed and shuffled in the bed to turn and face Killian "My life in the other world was pretty screwed up, but It _was_ my whole life for _28 years_, you have no idea what that's like, I was taken away from this world as a kid and taken away from that world now and I'm expected to be a princess and someday find my prince, be queen and rule the kingdom like my parents do." Emma sighed and screwed her eyes shut, frustrated "Well, I refuse to do it." She snapped.

Killian reluctantly put a hand on Emma's shoulder "Loosing something, I can understand, gaining something you don't want," he held up his stump that usually held his hook and his smile was lit up by the moon light "I get it, love."

Emma lay back on her back in the bed again "I guess things just don't work out for us do they, Killian?" she sighed and puffed out air from her cheeks.

Killian replicated her action and lay on his back "I guess not." He sighed along with Emma.

Emma yawned and decided to catch up on sleep while she could, this battle with Cora wouldn't be a short one. "One more thing, Killian? How do we get back from Neverland?"

"pixiedust." That was the last thing that was said as they both fell silent and drifted of sleepily.

* * *

**_ Authors Note: To those who read this and the first chapter and enjoyed it, thank you. I loved reading the reviews; it's brilliant to know people actually like the story, so thank you again. I hope you don't mind me adding the side story with Snow and Regina? It might pan out but if it's not effective just let me know. I was thinking about adding a bit with Henry in Neverland in the next chapter as well, what do you think? Pretty please review, I love reading them so much:) xx _**


	3. The Threat

**_8am_**

Killian awoke restlessly, with the sun shining brightly through the window. Lucky for Emma she was facing opposite the sun, facing him as he had been facing her as they slept, if the were any closer together and they would be in each others arms.

He lay still in bed before attempting to rise for the heavy day ahead. Neverland wasn't a long as of now, a few hours more and they would reach the location where they needed to be to use the bean. Even then they couldn't rest – or wouldn't rest if Emma has her way. She would have them search the whole of Neverland to scatter Cora from her hiding place. He could only imagine the pain she felt, having her son tragically torn from her, he had to imagine it would be how he felt when Rumplestiltskin killed Milah.

Emma shuffled in bed and Killian found himself starring back down at her. He tucked mass of blonde hair from her face and reluctantly found himself thinking about Milah again, not about Milah in particular, but whether he could really feel that way about anyone again. A thought kept occurring to him but the deeper he pushed it away, the stronger it became: _'Could Emma be that one?'_

He got out of the bed quietly and reached for his hook on the dresser "Sweet dreams, Swan." He whispered and left his room to head for the deck.

* * *

**_9am _**

She slept in a room; in the palace; of her worst enemies. though the feeling was entirely mutual on both ends. They hated her and she, well she was making her best attempt not to not hate them. All that bitter past was behind them for the good of the future, but it still lingered and hung over her everyday. For the sake of her son and Emma, it had to be put behind them.

Emma actually seemed to become a reliable ally, perhaps even friend of hers. And it was good to have someone she could rely on, everyone from her past were either gone or hated her and Emma seemed to be someone she could relate with. It was good being home, the magic and power was back and she still had her son_. _Despite being not so alone, she preferred the other land, the one the curse had brought them to. There was no magic but she still felt happier and oddly complete there.

Regina was broken from her thoughts when loud noises of commotion were coming from down stairs. She sat upright in bed, smoothing out the royal blue dress that she had worn the day before and regrettably slept in. She jumped up and decided to follow the commotion. If Snow and Charming were in trouble then a start of the healing process could be underway by offering her help.

Regina stood behind the back doors of the royal hall. Someone had entered the palace unannounced and by the sound of it, it wasn't for good reason. She peered though the little gap in the door to see what she was up against and right as rain Snow and Charming were alone against King George and roughly 50 members of his army. "To easy." She smirked and threw open the heavy double doors of the Royal Hall.

"Hello, Dear." Regina greeted, as she strolled in complacently.

Charming, undoubtedly startled by her presence, gave his wife a sceptical expression.

Snow returned the look but replaced it of one of explanation "I forgot to mention, I asked her to stay the night." She whispered simply and turning to witness the – to close for comfort – situation in front of her, King George and Regina.

"My, My, Regina, I can't say I was expecting _you_ to show up," he grinned, satisfied that with the help of Regina; Snow and charming were helpless "Though now you're here we can get rid of them finally."

Regina didn't hesitate before powerfully tossing each of King George's men to the other side of the room with just a flick of her wrist. Before he could even contemplate the quickest way to escape, Regina had him pinned to the nearest wall with a shot of powerful magic.

Snow and Charming were left speechless by the scene that happened before them. "Is she…Does she want to kill us herself?" Charming muttered, unable to comprehend what Regina was doing.

"No, dear," she answered, turning to face her accuser "I'm just protecting you and your kingdom from a dangerous threat."

"I don't understand." Snow replied for him "Why?"

"I'll get to that after, dear. Right now, you're the deciders of George's fate." Tightening the invisible grip around his neck she turned to face George again "What do you think? Are they as bad as _you_?" she asked rhetorically as her grip around him became tighter.

"Stop!" Charming joined Regina's side "We're not murders, He wont die because of us." But he still walked toward the still contained George and punched him forcefully in the face.

Snow called for guards and each of them came sauntering in. "When Regina drops her grip on you; the guards are going to _escort_ you from our kingdom. You will come back at your own risk."

Regina let go of George and the guards roughly dragged each of them from the building. She turned to face the grateful looking Snow and Charming "It's my attempt to mend bridges. I did terrible things and…." She answered looking regretful "It's something I have to comply with, for the sake of my son."

* * *

**_10am_**

Henry sat on the grass, outside of the little cottage. At first he was mildly excited to be in Neverland, aside from the fact he had been kidnapped by Cora, but it was no long exciting or interesting. He didn't even get to see Neverland, it was just the inside of their cottage, the back garden and the front from the windows. Cora had enchanted the house so he couldn't leave, although _she_ left the house everyday at 10.30am for exactly 4 hours and then returned. She never said where she was going, ever. He picked a small blue flower from the grass and sighed whist twisting it in his fingers "This is nothing like the story." He stood up from the grass a shook off the dust he had collected on him from the flowers and the grass.

Approaching Cora had never been a problem before. Despite her plan on killing both his moms and probably his grandparents, she had never even done as little as yell at him before. She was always calm and pleasant around him, well except that one time he had asked where she was going and he could swear she was going to do something terrible using magic, but she stopped herself and gave him a – if looks could kill – stare and left. When she came back it was as though nothing had happened.

Henry walked into the kitchen, where Cora was gathering a few things for her daily journey. "Uhm, Cora?" He began, captiously as he walked into the kitchen.

"Technically I'm your Grandmother, but go on?" she answered, not bothering to turn and face him.

He desperately wanted yell _'you're not worthy to be anything to me'_ but decided against it, now wasn't the time to make things worse. "I was wondering if I could sit by the ocean." He asked, walking over to the window at the front of the cottage to peer at the ocean, beyond the invisible dome that kept him prisoner from the rest of Neverland.

Cora stopped what she was doing to ponder over what Henry had asked, maybe she _should_ let him out for a bit, he was leading Emma and Regina to their deaths, so why not. "I'm leaving soon, so I can't watch you. So," she waved her hand at henry until he glowed a soft shade of blue "this is like a tracker, it will allow to cross back and forth from the dome until 1pm exactly. If you're not back in the cottage before the allotted time, the magic will begin to continue squeezing each of your breaths from you until you black out, it will then lead me to where you are. It won't kill you. It'll just be very painful and you will remain that way until I return and _I_ will not be pleasant."

Henry froze expectedly, obviously frightened. But bravely he nodded wildly and ran for the ocean before she changed her mind, and tried to push the sense of danger that was following him. Before he left he turned back to Cora to ask her a final question before they both went their separate ways. "Does this mean I can sit by the ocean everyday between 10.30am and 1pm?" he asked almost eagerly.

"If you follow the rules." And with that Cora vanished in thin air.

The blue glow faded, but he knew it was still very much held over him. He focussed on the good side of it and ran to the ocean, filled with pirates and mermaids. He didn't bother running away. Cora would find him and the blue glow's intentions weren't thrilling. He ran into the forest beside the cottage and for once he could forget the trouble of everything that was happening….he was in Neverland.

Henry was stopped abruptly in his tracks as a small blur entered his vision. Focussing on the blur, he noticed it was a little fairy, dressed in green, with blonde hair tied up in a bun. _"Oh my god." _Henry exclaimed "Are you Tinkerbell, _the Tinkerbell?_"

The little fairy straightened her posture, feeling less threatened and more flattered then she had when she first came across him. "Yes," she answered "Who are you, a new lost boy, perhaps?" she asked, buzzing around him.

"No," he frowned, but perked up just as fast "but how cool would that be. I'm Henry."

Tinkerbell smiled sweetly at his enthusiasm and fluttered her wings over to his outstretched hand and landed softly upon it "Then where did you come from?"

Henry sat on the ground, cross legged, feeling saddened by the answer "my mom's, mom kidnapped me so she could lure my parents to Neverland and….well it's obvious."

Tinkerbell replicated his acting and sat on his hand. "I could get Peter to help you, he can get of your mum's, mum. He's brilliant with the pirates, Captain Hook was always a tough one and nobody could defeat him except Peter Pan."

Henry looked back up a Tinkerbell from the ground "Yeah, until he met my mom." He joked and made himself smile at the memory.

Tinkerbell flashed a bright smile and sparked up her wings again. She hovered infront of Henrys face before pulling the collar of his jumper "Come on, Henry. I'll take you to Peter."

"No, no, no, no, no, you can't I have a spell on me I can't move to far away or I'm as good as dead." He huffed.

Tinkerbell stopped and let go of Henry, looking torn. She already felt relatively close to the boy, she didn't want to leave him alone. "Okay. If you're safe enough for now then I'll go meet Peter and we'll think of a way to free you." She fluttered closer to Henry and kissed him sweetly on the cheek and hurried away as quick as she'd arrived.

Henry took the opportunity to rush back to the ocean incase Cora had realised he had strayed. "I just met Tinkerbell." He grinned.

* * *

**_11am_**

Emma finally woke up. She felt fairly well rested, which was unusual. It took her a moment to realise that Killian was no longer there. Clearly, _unlike her_, he was an early riser. Emma got out of the bed and initially made for the mirror. Still wearing yesterdays clothes, looking pretty well rested but her hair was wildly all over the place. She tried to smooth it out, unable to find a hairbrush, but threw her hands up in frustration "oh, who cares"

She walked out on to the deck, felling less sea sick and wobbly from the day before. She couldn't see Killian at first until he called out to her.

"Ah, Swan. I see you have decided to torment me with your presence." He called over, smirking.

Emma rolled her eyes and made for the edge of the ship to look over at the ocean "My sides are splitting, Hook." She yelled back sarcastically.

He met her at the edge and pulled her back softly "You don't really want to be falling over the edge, Love. As handy as that would be for me."

"Why would that be handy for you?" she demanded

"Well, after I help you get Henry back, I can't guarantee that you'll let me go freely. Will you?"

Emma look a little throw by the question. He had been right. She was expect to take him back and lock him up after this was all done. Everyone must have thought the same, except Emma. She would've happily let him go free if he hadn't brought that up. What was she thinking? She looked back up from the ground to see Killian's face inches from hers. She felt the urge the push him back but the deep blue pools that were his eyes were almost entrancing. She snapped back into reality and placed both hands on his chest, pushing further space between them "You're invading my person space, Hook." She complained and stepped a few steps away from him, but before she could get to far away, she found herself being pulled back and crushed against him.

"Is that really true though, darling." Killian laughed in amusement as she tried to struggle out of his tight grasp.

"I'm pretty sure we've played this scene out before" she stated, frustrated. Emma gripped her nails into his shirt, pulling him the only direction she could, Forward. "Let go of me right now, Hook."

That earned her another patronising laugh. He tucked a strand of hair from her face with his free hand, holding her against him with his other arm. "Or what, Princess?"

Emma shoved him back and to her surprise he let go "Don't call me princess." She insisted, stepping backward from Killian again and closer to the edge.

Killian smirked but his amusement was cut short when the ship was hit by a rather large wave, brought on an increasing storm. Once he regained his balance he turned back to Emma to return a witty retort but she had completely disappeared. "Oh please no." he groaned as he hurried to the edge. He couldn't be more right, Emma was fighting to keep above the thrashing waves of the storm below. "Dammit Swan."

**_Authors note: Sorry, left it on a cliff hanger. I am hoping to have more scenes involving Tinkerbell and Henry and including Peter Pan. I'll see where it goes. Also I'll eventually put in where Cora disappears to everyday, I'm not leaving that bit out, don't worry. The Snow and Regina scenes seem to be affective, so I'll keep there story separate until I hopefully manage to merge them. Let me know what you think?_**


	4. Giving in

Killian regretted the moment he took her onto his ship, Emma had never been on a ship in her life and certainly couldn't survive on a pirate one. Right now that didn't matter, Saving Emma did. He ran to the extended plank on his ship and irrationally dove in after her. The waves were beginning to get rougher as the storm enhanced, which made they harder to swim over. He could see Emma continuously sinking in the water. She looked almost unconscious so it was comforting to see her arms were still thrashing above the water. He swam rapidly to make it to Emma before she was pulled fully underneath.

He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her upright, keeping her head straight so she wouldn't drown, a minute later she would have disappeared beneath the water. "Emma, Love," he yelled over the crashing waves and closing in thunder clouds "where's the bean?" When she didn't respond in any way he tried shaking her lightly to make sure she hadn't fallen unconscious "Emma? Emma pay attention, this is important. If you don't feel like dying _just yet_, then tell me where you put the bean."

Emma stirred in his arms, only half aware on what was going on, the bitter cold gripping her was enough to make her blackout. "Killian?" she spoke, reassuring herself that he was actually there. As she did so she felt him grasp on to her tighter and somehow she felt safer in his company then she ever had with anyone. She had enough energy to reach out and brush the small black pouch attached to her blue pants.

Killian followed her gesture and realised what she was indicating. He untied the pouch whilst still holding Emma protectively close. "Okay, sweetheart, we're going to do a bit of travelling." He pulled the bean out of the pouch and threw it several feet into the water.

The ocean opened out into a massive spiral portal, Killian's ship was sliding into it first, a bit like the Bermuda triangle. Emma felt her unresponsive, freezing cold body being pulled toward it by Killian.  
The last thing she seen before she blacked out was him reaching the edge of the portal. She could only hope he knew what he was doing.

Killian's ship bobbed softly in the ocean. They reached Neverland safely. It was just as he remembered it, perhaps even better.

The sand was soft and warm around his body as he lay in the position in which he had landed in. It was almost enough to make him stay there but a sudden realisation washed over him. What happened to Emma.

During the journey through the portal, they were separated. He assumed she landed near enough to him but as he sprang upward from the sand Emma was no where to be seen. It was possible she ran of when she realised they had landed. She had a son to find and did really only need Killian to take her there and back again.

After rising to his feet he realised that his clothes were surprisingly dry considering the splash in the water. Before leaving to explore his home he decided to put an attempt toward finding Emma. If she didn't run of and just happened to land somewhere else then it would be better to tell her he tried then didn't bother whatsoever.

* * *

Emma awoke drastically, gasping for air. The last memory in her head was a massive blur, the last thing she remembered was arguing with a very clingy Killian on his ship and she fell, she was in the water, well underneath the water if anything.

She pushed herself up from the ground to take in her surroundings. She was in a forest and not to far from her was a sandy beach surrounded by the ocean, glistening brighter then any ocean she had ever seen. That's when it occurred to her "Oh, this must be Neverland." She breathed.

Finally realising where she was, the memory of what had happened earlier began to come back to her. She was drowning and Killian risked his life to save her. Emma was dumbfounded that he, a pirate, would even _bother_ to save her, especially after their past. She recalled the words he'd spoken to her on the beanstalk, the whole trust speech. Maybe, just maybe, he did deserve to be trusted.

Her eyes darted around the area searching for Killian. He had completely disappeared. She walked out of the forest to inspect the beach. The beach went on forever, both ways. Even if Killian wasn't far away she would never find him, Neverland was a completely new world to her and he had left her there to figure it out herself. There was no other conclusion, he may have saved her life but he also abandoned her and Emma didn't no why that bothered her so much. Killian leaving her felt like a massive weight had started crushing her.

Emma made her way over to the shore and sat down beside the water. She scooped up a handful of water and splashed it over her face. She had no idea how long she had been out for. Her clothes were bone dry so she could possible have been there for hours.

In the distance she saw a redheaded woman swimming deep in the ocean. The woman waved over to Emma and she felt herself waving back. She picked a piece of threading on her blue top as she thought of her next plan of action. Save Henry no matter the consequences, find fairydust to get home and then find Killian and kick his ass for leaving her unconscious and alone in the woods.

A young woman's voice startled her and she looked up to meet the eyes of the redhead that was swimming in the distance. She lay in the water infront of Emma and propped her head in her hands, A long green tail caught Emma's attention as it swished the shallow water. "Hello." She chimed sweetly.

Emma took note of the tale and subtly smiled to herself "You're a mermaid."

"Last time I checked, yeah." She smiled in unison with Emma "I'm Ariel?"

"Ariel?" she repeated surprised, "Of course you are. I'm Emma."

Two other mermaids swam silently up to Ariel. The one on her right, mostly violet in colour with a tinge of purple hair watched Emma with curiosity, shared with suspicion and _evil_. The other one, with the red tale was whispering something to Ariel.

"So sorry, I have to go." Ariel apologised, but something occurred to Emma making her think she was apologising for something entirely different. "I wish you luck on you journey." She smiled wearily at Emma and swam away.

The violet coloured mermaid pushed herself up on her arms so her face was in level with hers. "Who are _you_?" she asked, obviously enhancing the bitterness in her voice.

"Emma Swan. What's it to you?" she snapped at the ill-mannered mermaid.

"Swan? That would explain your necklace." She observed. "I'm Ebony, that's April, she doesn't speak to humans."

Before Emma could react the mermaid tore the necklace harshly from her neck. "Hey!" Emma exclaimed, clutching her chest where the necklace originally sat "Give that back."

"Or what?" Ebony mocked.

Emma thrust a hand out for the silver object the mermaid held in her clutches. Ebony threw the necklace to the other mermaid. Emma made another grab for it but April didn't hesitate to launch into the sand somewhere on the beach.

"You little-" Emma cursed, turning to collect it.

She was stopped abruptly by Ebony grabbing her wrist forcefully. Emma had enough of the vile creatures and swung for it. She never even made contact with it because Ebony had pulled her into the water.

Ebony sent April ahead to alert the underworld of mermaids that another prisoner was arriving. Luckily for Emma she was being pulled only slightly underneath the water, giving her the opportunity to take sharp breaths every few times. She tried to reach the dagger in her boot but it was ineffective. Emma kicked up again to gasp for air when she noticed a rock sticking out of the water. As they passed, Emma grabbed a death grip on the jagged rock and launched herself out of the water and on to the top of the rock. She only managed to get a few deep breaths before Ebony dove from the water and took a firm grip on her ankle. Emma used her other foot to kick the mermaids hand away. Ebony fell from her ankle and began to slip back into the ocean until she felt herself being painfully pulled back out by her hair.

"What have I done to you?" Emma asked breathlessly.

"Mermaids are lonely, Swan." She answered bitterly "We don't care who we hurt in the process of recruitment."

"Recruitment?"

Ebony turned her face from Emma in effort to stop herself answering. "We don't just randomly kill people, its usually only pirates. They're easy victim. Well most of them. We took this pirate once, capturing him ended in many mermaids deaths." She frowned "If it wasn't for that damn Hook of his he never would have got away."

"Hook? You mean Killian Jones?" Saying his name made the corners of her mouth surprisingly curve into a smile, as much as she tried to repress it.

Ebony felt Emma's grip in her lighten and her smile at the mention of the pirate's name gave her a slight edge in pulling her under again. "Do you like him?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say, _like._" Emma snapped remembering the desertion.

"But you have feelings for him don't you. Mermaids have great perception you see, Swan. And I can see…..abandonment, a shared loss, a friendship, and of course…_Love_" Ebony continued to crawl up the rock as far as she could. Her hand snaked up the top and grasped and large rock.

"I don't feel like that." She said softly with doubt in her voice.

"That's a lie, Swan." She laughed before forcefully pounding the rock to the side on Emma's head.

Emma felt her hands come in contact with top of the rock she had been sitting on. Anger pounder in her and she reached into her boot and pulled out the spare dagger she kept and pressed the blade to the mermaid's neck. "Let me go, _leave me alone_ and you can swim away."

Ebony chuckled slightly and thrashed uselessly and the blade "Mermaids don't back down." She snapped.

Emma didn't want to kill the girl, but it really was a matter of her or Ebony. "Then this is your fault." She choked. She twisted the blade around and smashed the end against Ebony's head. A hand grabbed Emma's shoulder and she shot around looking for the source. Who the hell had found there way to the middle of the ocean? She turned with the blade pointed out but before she had the chance to use it, it was painfully kicked from her grasp.

"I see you killed my mermaid" The hovering boy stated "That's pretty rude."

"Rude!" Emma screamed "What I did to her was nothing. She momentarily unconscious, that…thing tried to kill me for no god damn reason. So please tell me how_ I_ am rude?"

"Calm down." The boy laughed "I'm Peter."

"Emma." She sighed, realising she had another swim in the water to get back to land. "Looks like I'm in for another swim."

"Well, no." he smiled weakly "I can help you over."

"How do you suppose you do that?"

"Lady, did you not see I could fly." He joked, jumping into the air again and holding a hand out for Emma.

"Yep, fine." She answered exasperated and grabbed the boy's hand. If the story had been correct, mentioning to Peter that she had been travelling with Captain Hook wouldn't exactly be safe.

Killian had been walking along the beach for approximately 10 minutes and no sign of Emma. He was on the verge of giving up when a glint of silver on the ground caught his eye. Once he picked up the object he realised it was the little swan necklace Emma wore, it had been ripped from her. He observed the mermaids swimming in the distance, If Emma was stupid enough to associate with them then she was already as good as dead.

He clutched the necklace in his hand feeling a pan of anger and worry. He ran to the shore line and yelled "Ariel." about 3 times before the mermaid met him at the shore.

"Killian. You're back?" she gasped

"Yes, but no time for social niceties I'm afraid, Love. Where's my friend?" he demanded harshly.

"You mean the Emma girl? I don't know, Killian, sorry."

He bent down and grabbed the mermaid's shoulders "This isn't the time to lie to me, Princess. How many prisoners have you captured today?"

Ariel stuttered, trying to think quickly "I, uh, none." Killian gave her a vicious stare "I mean it. Ebony was supposed to be escorting a prisoner back but she returned without a prisoner and mild concussion."

Killian raised an eyebrow and smirked "Well that does sound like Emma." He raised again and dropped Ariel from his grasp "I hope you're right. Send word I'm looking for her, make sure she is brought back to me. Alive." With that Killian left the baffled mermaid who began to spread the message.

"Time to find my Swan." He muttered amused by the wording.

Emma landed rather softly on the ground in front of a large tree "Thanks, uh, flyboy" she muttered

"Peter." He corrected, dismissing the nickname "We don't have adults in Neverland. Are you sure you're not a pirate?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"You know, a friend of mine once told me I'd make a good pirate, I'm not a pirate, but I'd be pretty damn good at it." she replied smugly.

"You would make a good lost boy to, well lost girl." Peter grinned, satisfied by his answer. Before Emma could answer, Tinkerbell landed delicately on his shoulder and whispered soft words in his ear. "Hook's back?" Peter gasped

Emma's eyes lit up radically "Where?" she interrupted, far too enthusiastically for the boy's taste.

Tinkerbell ignored the pushy woman and continued whispering "The east beach?" he repeated her words as his head dropped to the direction to the beach, luckily a different one from which those damn mermaids had attacked her in. "Assemble the lost boys, Me and Emma here will fend him of in the mean time. You can use your pirating skills."

Emma nodded reluctantly as her once enthused expression dropped. Never had she thought as child that she would be setting out the save Captain Hook's life from Peter Pan. A sigh left her lips and she followed Peter, realising the beach was closer then she thought.

Standing on the soft sand yet again, she watched Peter circle the area waiting for Killian to appear. In which time the lost boys were assembled and hidden in the trees and bushes with there bows and daggers. Emma stood at the opposite side of the beach, looking out into the ocean whilst Peter stood his ground by the surrounding trees packed with dangerous children. Dammit Killian, stop making so many enemies, she thought, sighing and kicking the sand beneath her feet.

As if in reply she felt two comforting arms snake around her waist and she was drawn in to a warm body. "Looking for me, love?" the voice whispered in her ear.

Emma felt the need to turn and face him but the comfort of having him pressed against her made that odd smile from earlier sneak up again. "Hello again, Killian." She tried sounding confident but hearing it aloud it was just a whisper that matched his.

"Happy to see me again?" he asked as the smugness radiated from him.

Spinning round to speak to him face to face, she found herself relatively close. His bluer then blue eyes were almost hypnotising her. _No, Emma stop_. She scalded herself. _Pirates and Princesses don't work_. "You abandoned me in the first place." She retorted, almost teasing.

"No I did not, we landed in different places and actually I though you'd gone without me, darling?"

"I see you missed me, then?" she mocked, indicating to the arms that held her against him.

"Yes, because my life is nothing without the company of Emma Swan." He responded sarcastically. He unexpectedly pulled her in closer and whispered "I see you've switched sides?"

Killian's breath brushed against her lips as he spoke, leaving her momentarily paused, and taking in the scent of sea salt that surrounded him. "What? No." she answered confused. Finally speaking she realised what he was talking about. A hoard of children were making there way toward them with loaded weapons.

"Now, I'm not one to run away from children, Sweetheart, but I think you would disapprove of me damaging the small ones. Am I right?"

Emma gave him a –what do you think- look and Killian's arms fell from her waist as he pulled her around the back of him and into the forest.

"I guess you should probably run now, Emma." He warned.

Emma began running in a separate direction from Killian and he wandered where she was going "Emma?" he called, but when she didn't respond he chased after her and grabbed her hand, pulling away from that direction.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, being dragged in the opposite direction in which she wanted to go.

"No offence, Love, but you have never been to Neverland and therefore don't have a clue where you are going."

Emma wanted to react with something smart but the fact that he had turned out to be right made her mute encase she happened to embarrass herself.

Killian pulled her up to a small cabin and launched inside, pushing Emma in first. The confusion showed up on her face and Killian couldn't help but smile "It's mine. I didn't break in. I use to stay here sometimes when I had business transactions to complete." He offered an explanation. Emma ceased looking around and Killian casually strolled over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist again "So where were we previously?" he teased.

"Oh yeah." Emma leaned in teasingly and whispered "You were going to tell me why you accused me of _switching sides_?" she smiled sarcastically, backing out of his arms.

"Well the evidence was pretty conclusive, wasn't it, Emma?" he answered almost bitterly.

"Right, because I was going to group up with a bunch of children to kill the guy who is my only way of finding my son." She growled

Killian fell out of mood to challenge her. "Sleep here tonight and we'll find Henry in the morning, it's dangerous to leave just now."

To her own surprise she found herself agreeing. She found a single room with a bed and threw herself on top of it. She and Killian would have to share again but it turned out for the best last time.

She was quickly drifting of after such a long and complicated day and it was only going to get worse from then on. Restlessly she squirming underneath the covers, Killian hadn't appeared yet, the last time she heard him was when he left the cabin without a word. Not that she bothered, Pirates could look after themselves.

A soft hand took hold of her shoulder and pulled her onto her back. Alarmed, she rose from the bed. "Killian what are you doing?" she sighed relieved.

Killian sat beside her on the bed "I forgot to tell you earlier, but," he pushed a hand into his pocket and pulled the swan pendant on a new chain "It was broken so I fixed it."

"You found it." Emma gasped

"Yes I did." he opened the clip of the chain and reached around her neck to clip it back on.

Emma was entranced by his eyes, which never lost contact with hers as he continued applying the necklace. His lips were now dangerously close to her own, and he kept leaning closer. Neither of them moved after the pendant was back in place and Killian felt the need to fill the last few inches that kept their lips apart. Emma remembered the words _pirates and princess don't work _but those words felt like a million miles south now as Killian's soft sweet tasting lips were gently caressing her own.

* * *

A small pixie dressed head to toe in black flew through the window of Regina's palace.

"Did they make it?" Regina questioned anxiously "Have they made it to Neverland."

"They got into a bit of trouble." The little pixie giggled and flew ecstatically around the room until Regina caught it in her hand.

"What happened? How are they?" she snapped, anger causing her to clamp her fist tighter around the pixie.

"Emma took a plunge into the deep and the pirate went to her rescue." She answered in that high pitched voice.

"Are they okay?" she demanded

"Yes. They made it to Neverland safely." She giggled once again and Regina, having enough if the little creatures, stormed toward the window and launched it out. The fairy sprung it's wings and flew from sight.

Regina sighed, partly fed up and partly relived. She twirled round to see Snow standing alone once again, dressed in her tanned hunting clothes and a bow strapped to her back. "Snow? What are you doing in my palace?"

Rejecting her question she walked in the direction of Regina and asked "The pirate?"

Regina's expression dropped as she realised what Snow was asking.

"You did not send my daughter of with Hook of all people, people tell me you didn't."

"It's safe enough I swear to you. Pirates will help anyone if they're getting something in return."

"What's he getting?"

"I've given him the ability to take hearts, permanently this time."

"What?! You sent my daughter away with someone who can take hearts."

"He wont take Emma's and I had no other choice. Emma couldn't make it to or around Neverland without him and Hook has dealt with Cora before."

"Yes and now that Cora's after him, what an opportunity to take her heart give it to Cora to control and kill us all." Snow ranted breathlessly. "Get him BACK."

"I can't," she gasped "I have no more beans and even if I did you need to be in the middle of the sea to get there."

Snow withdrew a white bean from her pocket and held it out to Regina "Here, there's a space of land and your magic can get us there."

"You're being ridiculous. Hook won't take Emma's heart."

"Think about it." Snow pushed.

"I'm not saying I believe you, but just in case, lets go."

Regina grabbed Snow's hand and a haze of purple smoke shrouded them. Regina being used to the transport she used, she realised Snow did not. As the travelling itself may not be bumpy, it really messed up your head on the first few time.

Once they landed firmly in the solid ground, snow tried to shake the feeling of nausea clouding her. "How do you travel like that, It hurts."

Regina smiled amused "Yes, the first few time can be slightly painful but you learn to get over it and once you do it's very effective."

"I'll take your word for it." She shrugged "So, how do you use the bean?"

"Toss it to the centre of the ground, a portal will open up and you hop in, and just for a –just so you know- it's much worse then my method."

"Good to know." She said sarcastically.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" Snow said, feeling cautious at the seriousness in her voice.

"Do you miss that other world?"

"Sometimes, I didn't like the cursed part," Snow glared, earning an apologetic smile from Regina "But yeah, sometimes I prefer it to here, not always though."

Regina nodded and decided to say nothing more on the subject "Well, the bean." She threw the bean into the centre of the ground and just like she said, a massive portal opened up.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Hey, sorry about delaying updating but I've got a bit of the flu. But hey, I like to keep productive. Thank you for the reviews again, it's great to know people's opinions on the story. x**_


	5. Problem

Emma awoke, blinking her blue eyes furiously as the sun limited her vision. Once regaining the ability to resist the gleam from the sun, she spun her head in the opposite direction to notice an unresponsive Killian fast asleep. The events of last night raced through her mind at full speed and she sprung from the bed abruptly, careful not to wake Killian until things in her head were clear.

Radically, she began patching things together: Killian came back and gave her necklace back, the one those bloody mermaids stole; He kissed her, which was more then brilliant. She felt happier then she had in to long. But despite it and the timing being perfect, Emma couldn't decide if it was right or not. For a start her parents and the whole kingdom would never even take it on board and it wasn't because he was a pirate, they might actually be able to cope with that, it was the fact that he was an escaped prisoner of theirs and he had brought Cora to Storybrooke and almost killed them all. The night's events added more confusion, he had, unlike Killian Jones she thought she knew, pulled out of the kiss leaving Emma confused and withdrawn. He just sat there, face inches from hers and his blue eyes still bright and shining in the dark, and he watched her for what seemed like ages, then without any word, Killian left the cabin again. It was as though he came back for one last kiss and then was leaving. Emma though he had left, she lay in bed for hours thinking about it until Killian eventually came back. Naturally, Emma pretended to be asleep in hope to leave any awkward talks and explanations till morning. He silently kissed her forehead and climbed into bed next to her.

Emma pounced from bed and thought about taking a walk to figure things out. There was too much to deal with right now. Killian kissed her, he was her prisoner, her enemy, and he could be nothing else. If that wasn't bad enough, Cora had kidnapped her son in attempt to kill them all.

She looked over the bedroom for her sword but came up short, when the realisation finally dawned on her that it was left on Killian's ship. _Have to pick that up later,_ she though. Witnessing Killian's sword on the dresser, she acquired it for the time being and hoped he wouldn't need it. Settled beside the sword on the dresser was Killian's Hook. Emma Lightly handled the surprising sharp object in her hands when a sharp glow startled her; it was as though magic was buried inside it. She gripped the hook by its handle and softly followed the curve from top to bottom with her finger, following the bright glare as she did so. She had seen something like this before, a long time ago, but it was still firmly implanted in her memory. Regina had shown it to her incase she needed to fight against it. It was the bright shot of light that appeared just before a heart was taken.

Emma hurled the Hook back onto the dresser with a loud clunk. Was this some sort of plan of his, was he still working with Cora? She threw both her hands to her chest, frantically feeling for the beating of a heart. Fright and worry pounded in her ears until she could no longer hear anything. In a drastic attempt, she began reliving and emptying all the drawers and cupboards in the room until Killian woke up sharply, shooting from his bed as a mug was launched at his head.

"Emma, love. What the hell are you doing?" he yelled over the crashing cupboard doors, seeing his sword launched into the wall in front of him.

"You have the ability to take hearts, Hook. I want mine back." She returned in a tone heavier then his.

Recognition occurred to him when he noticed his hook had messily turfed up everything on the dresser. "No, no, no, Emma-"

"Spare me the false explanation." She snapped, stopping him from continuing.

"How did you even find out that I could?" Killian asked, baffled.

"Regina taught me how to detect magic in different areas incase I had to fend it of." Slamming another drawer, she made her way over to Killian and put her face inches from his "Like I'm doing now." She backed away just as quick and headed hastily for the door.

"Emma don't," Killian frowned, grabbing the hook from the dresser and rushing for the door before she slammed it on him. "I don't have you're heart, Emma, I swear I don't."

"Really?" she retorted, backing away from the hook. She placed a hand to her heart and let it lie there for a few moments before leaning forward and whispering "Then why else would I have possibly kissed _you_?"

The callousness of the words left Killian frozen, unable to contemplate a response. "I…"

"I thought so too." She bit out "I'm going to find my heart and my bloody sword." She snapped, slamming the door and running as fast as she could away from Killian and for his ship. Her heart was most likely with her sword.

Killian stood in the same position in which she left him for a few minutes, replaying the scene over and over. What the hell just happened, after last night he assumed everything would mould into a perfect shape, then again when has anything gone the right way with out work. Was she adopting this idea in fright? Doubt that he fight actually feel something for her? That she does feel something for him? Emma was curious, and a danger to herself if she travels alone in Neverland.

Even for a pirate, leaving a native passenger alone in Neverland was unthinkable, unless you really despised that person that is. Once leaving the house, Killian couldn't see Emma either way of the island. How was he supposed to find her? It seemed unlikely she knew where she was going, so she would resort to a safe place for time being. And if she was looking for her sword, then where better to look then his ship.

It bobbed softly in the distance but only a 5 minute walk away, and if Emma had been running then she most likely had got there already. Killian followed in Emma's tracks and ran for his ship before she made a hastily retreat.

* * *

Regina ran a finger through the sand where she awoke. Snow was pacing furiously. She desperately wanted to go save her daughter from someone who would possible rip her heart out at any minute. Regina had coaxed her to stay put for a little while to think of a plan, clearly they liked to think in different ways. "I suggest we find Killian's ship?"

"It seems plausible, but how?" Snow asked flustered.

"There are many fairy's and lost boys around, I'm sure one of them have seen _Captain Hooks_ ship." She referred to the movie they'd watched from the other land.

"You would think so. How do we find one?"

"They're found in the forest, most of the time."

"Then lets go." Snow insisted, grabbing Regina's arm as she continued to pull her from the sand.

"Fine," she agreed, dusting sand from the dress that replicated one she wore around the office in Storybrooke. Most people had taken to wearing some of the clothing items that originated there. "But don't speak to any flying glitter balls unless I say so. Pixies are not fairies, they're dangerous."

Snow nodded and made her way into the forest, closely followed by Regina.

"Have you been to Neverland before?" Snow asked, breaking the silence.

"Once or twice. I've had a few deals to strike here. I formally used Jefferson and his hat."

"Why did you stop using Jefferson? because along with you and Gold, he knew all about our land…and the truth."

"I stole his hat, tore him from his daughter and abandoned him in Wonderland." She explained shortly, trying to hide the guilt in her voice.

"I can see why you were given the name 'Evil Queen' in the stories." Snow exaggerated.

"Thank you. Snow. For sugarcoating it. " Regina sighed. "though the story isn't entirely true. What I did, I did it out of pain and depression. It was _your fault_ Daniel died."

Snow took her words into consideration before answering "I stand by what I said when you _gave me that apple_. I was young and I thought Cora really did want you to be happy, I had no idea she would do that." she tried to make Regina understand that she really didn't know what she was doing at the time "My mother died and all I wanted at that moment was for you not to leave yours because I missed mine so much, I didn't know what she was like, I swear."

After being silent for a considerable amount of time, she returned with "I Know."

Snow instantly took this as her being forgiven and smiled at the ground. "Look there." Snow pointed at the fairy sitting on a tree. She took of for the fairy, leaving Regina having to run to catch up. "Hello." Snow beamed at the little ball of light.

* * *

Killian reached the ship on time. On board Emma was tearing it apart looking for her 'heart.' Why did she have to be so stubborn? Couldn't she just listen to him for once, only someone with a heart could expel that much emotion anyway.

When he boarded the ship Emma had her back to him and her sword strapped to her belt. In fear she would likely pull it on him, he drew his out to be ready. "Emma."

Emma spun sharply to the sound of his voice, seeing Killian stood with sword in one hand and hook on the other. He approached her unnervingly and she whipped out her sword in defence. "Come back, have we, Hook? It's hardly surprising." She stated and swung her sword forcefully toward him but was met with a metallic clang of his sword reacting to the blow. "If you wanted to kill me, you could've just crushed my heart. But then you like to see pain upfront, don't you?"

A strange surge of anger and betrayal swelled up inside him, one he couldn't quite decide what was guiding. He swung the sword around, catching her off guard and knocking the back of her knees. To his surprise, she grabbed his shirt to haul herself back up again, but be pinned her on her back against the ground, knocking her sword from her hands in the process and pinning them both above her head as he kneeled over her. "I don't have your heart, Emma." He fumed, on the verge of spelling out each word.

"Don't care what you have to say, Hook." She snapped, trying to yank her hands from his grasp but failed.

"Fine, don't believe me but the alternative will be painful, darling" He warned. He rammed his Hook into Emma's chest and pulled out her glowing red heart, hovering it over Emma's face.

Her instant reaction was to panic but she realised Killian had let go of her wrists and was holding her heart in his hand, and another thing Regina taught her was that when you hold a heart you control it. She watched in awe as the heart beat slowly. She couldn't feel much without it, she wanted fear and anger but all she felt was calm. Must have been Killian, he must be controlling it. "What are you going to do?" she said in almost a whisper.

"Nothing," he replied, hurt "It was a last attempt to show you that I never took your heart. And I never would, you wouldn't make very good company without it." He smirked. "I'm going to put it back in now so don't panic." He softly pressed the heart against her chest until it was back in place.

Emma sat up as straight as she could, with Killian still kneeled over her. "Um, well…Sorry, I suppose." She pouted.

"Luckily, No harm done. Might be another story if that duel had gone much further." Killian laughed, looking more like himself.

"Well, I can't quite understand why I went so…crazy." She laughed uncomfortably. "I'll probably never do this again, so cherish it." She smiled before swinging her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

Killian smiled, being caught of guard by her hug. He hugged her back and began softly stoking her hair "I may be a pirate but I'm true to my word…in this case, anyway. I will not take your heart."

Emma smiled into his shoulder before pulling away again "That's confusing, you were there when Cora tried to take my heart,"

"Knocked out, darling." He interrupted arrogantly.

"Okay, well when she tried she was blasted back by some sort of magic and my heart stayed in place. So how come you could take it?" she asked confused.

"Because your heart belongs to me, love." He grinned and held out his hand for Emma to take.

* * *

Henry sat by the ocean again, Cora had gone to where ever she disappeared to everyday and henry was happily enjoying the Neverland. In the distance he could see a new pirate ship, the only pirate ship, floating in the distance, he could never take his eyes of it. He loved Peter Pan, the story that is, everything was so exiting. The pirates, the lost boys, the fairies and the mermaids, he couldn't wait to explore it. That is if he could, but no matter what he never gave up on his mom, both of them infact, Regina was just as great and he'd loved how much she had changed since they came home.

Something tapped Henry's shoulder it wasn't soft enough to be Tinkerbell and Cora wouldn't be home yet. He turned round thinking it was pirates but all that filled his vision was a flying boy dressing in green. "Peter Pan." Henry gaped.

"One of my names, yeah." Peter grinned "You must be Henry. Tinkerbell has taken a slight fondness to you. She's sent me to save you, she would come herself but with Hook back in Neverland and we've already dealt with one betrayer, Tink's looking out for more."

"Hook's here?" Henry sprung up, forcing Peter to glide backward "Thank you but you can't I'm afraid, Cora has a spell on me"

"Not necessarily true, Tinkerbell has given me some of her fairydust, if I sprinkle it on you, the enchantment breaks, you're free to leave. I'll offer you protection if you wish." Peter smiled

"Really, Okay." Henry looked at the dust in Peter's hand as he sprinkled it over his head. The blue glow over Henry, enhanced before dying all together. "It's gone?"

"Yep." Peter grinned "Also," he said enthusiastically "You can fly now, so let's go before the witch comes back."

Henry sprung up in the air after Peter and followed him best he could through the sky.

Cora walked into the little cottage and called for Henry, but no reply. After doing a thorough scan of the cottage and the outside, she realised Henry had gone.

The spell had worn of too which meant he had an accomplice. She motioned a hand over the mirror on the wall and a spark of black smoke engulfed it until you could no longer see into it. Once the smoke cleared, she could see two boys, one being Henry the other being the small menace Peter, standing about a rally of children. It wouldn't be hard to get to them and Henry and capture him again, but having powerful residents of Neverland at her side would be useful when finally getting Emma and Regina.

She stormed outside, trying to clear her head and waited for the perfect moment to spring on Peter Pan and his allies, far from Henry's meddling.

In the distance she saw a pirate ship, not just any pirate ship, the one she used to get to Storybrooke. Hook's ship.

* * *

Regina eyed the fairy cautiously, as the fairy did also. "What's your name?"

"Tinkerbell." She answered shortly "Have you come from the ship?"

"What ship?" Snow asked.

"Hook's ship, He brought Emma here on his ship." She whispered, trying to void her voice from the fairy, but Tinkerbell picked up her speech.

"Emma is a massive betrayer, Peter helped her and she ran for Hook, how rude." Tinkerbell snapped.

"Sorry," Snow apologised for her daughter, "_just_ don't judge her for that, she's not herself when trying to find her son." Snow hoped that was the reason and had nothing to do with Hook controlling her heart.

"Where is she?" Regina insisted.

"I don't know. Like I said she ran off with the pirate." Tink huffed, turning away. As realisation dawned on her she spun around again "Her son is missing? You wouldn't be looking for Henry would you?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. Yes, Yes we are, where is he?" Regina chimed before Snow could reply.

"A woman called Cora has him prisoner, My friend Peter is saving him as we speak. He says she leaves everyday after 10.30 so we hatched a plan to save him. He is probably safe now."

"Good, then we can find Emma and then pick up Henry? Is he safe enough until then" Snow asked impatiently.

"Yes and I suppose. But Emma being as close as she is with Captain Hook, I suggest you don't have him tag along, Peter wouldn't hesitate to mark you all." Tink warned. "Hook's ship is 3 miles west." She smiled sweetly and left.

"What now?" Regina asked.

"You heard the fairy," Snow pointed out "5 minute walk that way." She nodded he head west.

Regina tugged Snow back as she set out for the ship "If Hook is taking hearts, If he has Emma's heart, Just remember, you can't do much without yours. Be careful and don't act in stupidity."

Snow smiled in understanding "Great motherly advice there, Regina." Snow joked "Henry did you some good. If Emma is in trouble then I'll lay down my life to save her."

Regina nodded at the unwinnable argument and leaded the way.

* * *

"What do you mean, you have my heart?" Emma spluttered.

"I thought it was obvious, sweetheart" Killian replied as though it would be stupid not to notice it.

"Well clearly you were wrong, what the hell did you mean."

"You love me." He stated smugly.

Emma grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, realising that that wouldn't be making the situation any better. She let go and went to back away but Killian had his arms wrapped around her, unwilling to let her go. "I don't love you." She stated, leaning back, against his wrapped around arms, hoping he would let go or she'd fall.

"Then why did you kiss me last night?" he asked but pressed a finger to her lips as she opened her mouth to speak "And you had your heart the whole time so you can't blame me."

"You kissed me first." She retorted

Killian tightened his grip around Emma, bringing her in closer. "I noticed you didn't seem to mind kissing me back." He grinned, having her face now inches from his.

"I…"

"…Can't think of an excuse?" Killian finished for her, smugly. "Are you having difficulties trusting again?"

"Can you blame me. I've had heartbreak haunting me every bloody day of my life and you're trying to tell me that you, Killian Jones, a pirate can save me from that?" she bit out.

"If you'll let me." He answered and unexpectedly brushed his lips against her own. It didn't take long for her to kiss him back and for a brief moment, every moment of both their lives disappeared to be filled by the current memory. Emma withdrew her hands from her sides to brush them through his hair before they fell around his neck as Killian tightened his grip around her waist and ran a hand through her hair.

"EMMA SWAN!" a familiar voice cut through the air "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Emma pushed away from Killian, but as awkward as it already was, he still had his arms tensed around her "Snow? Regina? How the hell did you get here, why are you here?"

"To save you," Snow said "from Hook."

"From Killian? Why?"

"I stupidly gave him the ability the take hearts in return for taking you to Neverland, I assumed he would stick to his word and not use it on you. But as your mother pointed out, he could be working for Cora." Regina frowned.

Killian could feel the eyes of Snow burning inside him; If looks could kill then he'd certainly be dead, then again if he continued clinging to Emma that could possibly kill him too. "I know where this is going. I don't have Emma's heart, and she knows that so I'm not going over it again. " he snapped at them.

"Of course she would know that, if you're controlling her heart." Snow retorted.

"I can prove it if you like-"

"Don't even think about it." Emma cut him of. "Listen, he doesn't have my heart, I figured all of what you're telling me out already and you don't have to worry, he pulled out my heart and put it back in just to show me."

Snow looked disgusted at the thought "Then why were you kissing him?"

"That was my first question." Emma laughed, but seeing her mother's expression remain serious she continued "It was a mistake, moment of weakness."

"What?" Killian growled "Mistake? Certainly didn't like it, love."

Emma tried to give him an apologetic smile but he dropped his arms from around her and held his hands up as he backed away. "Well, you have your daughter, milady and I have my home. I believe you know how to get back to _your_ home, please make your way of my ship when you're done. I wish you luck on your search for Henry." He turned swiftly and began walking away.

"You're just leaving, like that? Am I going to see you again?" Emma called after him

"It's not likely," he called back, still walking away "For a brief moment…it was nice knowing you, Swan."

Emma looked back at her mom for a hopeful explanation but all she could do was shrug her shoulders. Emma made a run to get of the ship but Regina grabbed her before she could go "Let go."

"No." Regina soothed "This could be exactly what he wants. He may have proven to you that he doesn't have your heart, doesn't mean he won't take it eventually."

Emma nodded in understanding but Regina didn't let go of her "Dammit. KILLIAN, GET BACK HERE NOW."

Snow hushed her daughter in panic "Emma, stop, he's a prisoner, our prisoner, because of Cora. Remember."

"Cora tried to kill him in Storybrooke because he wouldn't kill me." She shrugged. "Got to mean something."

"Maybe, but unlikely. Also he's a pirate you're a princess, they don't go."

Regina coaxed Emma away from Snow, knowing what was going to happen "I DON'T CARE if they _don't mix_. Did you know, shepherds, beasts and stable boys and princesses don't mix." She yelled "You say, find true love, but you don't care, you just want me to marry a prince. Well guess what, I wasn't brought up in this world, I'll never be a part of it no matter how much you want me to. So if I want to love a goddamn Pirate then I will and you are going to have to find away to deal with that." Emma ran at the fullest speed she could pick up off the ship. For Henry, for home, for Killian.


	6. finding what's lost

"Really?" Regina complained "Was that the way to go about it?"

"I know, but can you blame me. He's pirate." Snow paced the ship restlessly, making Regina slightly uncomfortable. "I'm going after her." She announced and pounded for the exit.

"Is that wise? You should let her calm down."

Snow stopped in her tracks reluctantly "No, but-"

"If you're worried about her finding Hook then don't be. He doesn't want to see her and if he doesn't want to be found then he's not going to be." A small trickle of water fell, and began sliding down Regina's cheek until she brushed it off "Until then, I suggest we take shelter here."

"What about Emma?" Snow asked, following Regina's gaze into the sky to witness the storm clouds forming.

"This will be the first place she will return to. For either Hook or you, she'll come back here." Trying to stay reassuring, she turned Snow away to the door to the cabins "After you." She said, holding a hand in the direction of the wooden doors "Oh and Snow. In Storybrooke, even you have to admit there was something between the two of them that was obvious to everyone but themselves."

"I don't agree with you. But, fine." The annoyed queen threw the doors in front of her forcefully and made for a beautifully looking, strangely for a pirate, lounge. She threw a quick glance a Regina and remarked "Pirates have rum don't they?"

Regina grudgingly nodded and passed the brown coloured liquid to Snow. "Drink lightly. Whenever the rain stops, we go find Henry. Whatever the cost."

* * *

Emma treaded though the forest breathlessly and soaked to the bone. She had no idea what she was doing. When she left Killian's ship she was determined to find Killian but half way through she changed direction and began frantically searching for Henry, but now she had no idea. Making a sudden stop to reconsider her choices she found herself sliding down the nearest tree, holding her head in her hands as her hair continued to stick to the sides of her face. This was going nowhere, this whole search. Killian was gone, the search for Henry was seeming unwinnable, she fell out with Snow and made enemies with the inhabitants of the island.

Ignoring the rain, she propped herself back up again and threw her head backward to face the sky, desperately grasping for a solution to everything. If Killian couldn't be found then he was the last thing on her mind, Snow had Regina who was strangely helpful and caring so she could settle that for the now and as for Henry, the best way to find him would be to rekindle the friendship with Peter and the lost boys.

She made a quick jerking reaction with her head, lifting it upright again. "Time to go save Henry" she sighed, considering each and every dangerous possibility even though she tried to supress each of them. She balled her hands into fists and held them firmly to her sides, closed her eyes and ignored everything for as long as she could to think of a plan.

* * *

Tinkerbell flew into Peter's secret hideout to shelter from the rain. It wasn't like Neverland to rain or have storms. Peter was sitting on a bed in the corner of the room and seemed in deep thought. Tink's wings fluttered over to Peter and she softly landed upon his shoulder. "Problem?" she asked thoughtfully.

Her presence had startled him at first until he looked up at the small harmless fairy. "Yeah, I made a deal I'm unsure of."

"What kind of deal?" she asked concerned.

"That dangerous woman who had Henry captive said she would get rid of Hook and that betrayer Emma if we gave Henry to her." Peter furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of the right answer to his problems but his thinking was cut short by an angry Tinkerbell sliding into view.

"You're not going to do it are you?" she asked, the anger building up inside.

Peter looked somewhat regretful "I said yes, but I'm reconsidering my choices."

"Leave Henry out of your revenge. You and I both know the main reason Hook is so dark, if you do the same then become just like him."

"He's our worst enemy, Tink." Peter argued.

"Please don't involve Henry." She pleaded.

The small fairy propped up, back into the air again. She held her fiery position until Peter finally gave in.

"We let him go and then what?" he asked nonchalantly

Tinkerbell lit up extravagantly "Then he will help us with all we need. I'll let him go."

Before Peter could reply Tink was already gone to set free Henry.

Henry sat a rather large room full of other lost boys, even though the fun was exhilarating, he couldn't quite understand why something felt wrong. Henry stood up to wander to a small secret window to the outside. And almost sigh was haltered by an unexpected fairy "Hello Tinkerbell" Henry smiled welcomingly.

Tinkerbell tugged his jacket to lead him to a nearing exit and whispered "Peter is betraying you. Run and don't return, Henry"

The saddened eyes of the fairy gave him no more explanation, all he could do was run and so he did.

* * *

Killian was still feeling mildly angry at Emma. This was unusual for him, to care that much about what someone did or what they said. He was going to go to the cabin but the rain started thrashing down and he always found it easier to think in the rain.

A large tree was sheltering him from the hail and it was relatively quiet apart from the shower, which is why a crackling of twigs caught him off guard. In the unlikely event that it was Emma he withdrew his sword and approached the noise. He pressed his back up against a tree and slowly turned to face the threat.

A small laugh caught in his throat when all he seen was a lone lost boy pacing through the woods. It took Killian a second look to notice that the 'lost boy' was much to clean and on guard to be indeed, a lost boy. Killian swiftly slid around the tree in order to catch the boy's attention "Hello, Lad" He said coldly, still feeling sorry for himself. The smugness and amusement radiated from Killian as the boy looked somewhat startled and positively frightened by his presence. When the boy refused to speak, almost as though he was lost for words, Killian found himself actually seeing him for the first time since he met him here. "Hang on, don't I know you?"

"Um, yeah." The boy replied "My mom doesn't like you much."

That final line was what finally clicked things together. "That's right, you're Henry." Killian replied "I really should've know that. I met you in Storybrooke, Of course _then_ you looked a lot different with the clothing and less…..drenched."

Henry wrinkled his nose and tugged at the freezing cold jacket that clung to him. "Yes. Why are you here?" He asked, feeling slightly braver then before. If Killian was going to kill him he would have done it first. So that was a little hopeful for Henry to know.

"Neverland? Looking for you." Killian shrugged. "You mother was with me but…" he trailed the sentence of deciding Henry didn't need to know anything about his person life, he just needed to get him back to the others.

"Why were you helping my mom?" Henry asked, almost as confused as Killian looked.

"Regina asked for my help to escort Emma around Neverland and get her home safely. Little did I know Regina and Snow would follow through anyway." He muttered annoyed. "Well, lad." He began, changing the subject "Both are back on my ship. I would offer to take you there myself but I've some business to take care of and you look a little scared so the chance of you following me there seems unlikely." The comment of Henry being scared made the boy cross his arms and huff. Killian smirked and lowered himself to the boys level "Careful there, lad. It seems you've been picking up bad habits from a certain frustrating fairy."

Henry uncrossed his arms and tried to look threatening in front of Killian, but it just made the pirate more amused. "How did you find me?"

"I heard you creeping about, you're not very quiet. That reminds me, how did you escape Cora?" Killian asked on-edge.

"Peter Pan saved me." Henry replied, receiving an annoyed snort from Killian. "But he deceived me just as quick." He criticised, almost to upset to finish the story.

Noticing the betrayal getting to Henry, Killian stood back up and ruffled his hair then pointed to the large bobbing ship in the distance, children weren't really his area of expertise. "Run, very, very fast to my ship. Snow White and Regina will be waiting."

Henry nodded and turned toward the ship "Why aren't you coming?" he asked quickly before sprinting.

"I told you, I have other business to take care of." Killian informed. He gestured a hand to his ship and Henry didn't have to be told twice before hastily running toward it.

* * *

As treacherous as the rain was, it seemed there wasn't going to be a significant break in it anytime soon. Killian was determined to find his runaway princess although he was still incredibly closed to any longing feelings that seemed to randomly appear from nowhere. Emma was certainly something new in his life and yet he should have had her figured out a long time ago in Storybrooke.

Despite the eagerness to defy everything Emma stood for, he grew fond of the little kid she held so close. Henry's admiration of Killian was interesting on their first meeting, something he wouldn't forget in a hurry. Henry was just a kid and didn't deserve the wrath of Cora and her ruthless followers, so it was important Emma was found for the sake of henry.

Emma would be mildly hunted by Killian, Cora and surprising the touch of good now transcending into the dark, Peter and Tinkerbell. Of course Killian was merely collecting the princess for her son, after that he would surely and smoothly continue his way through the excellent life of pirating.

A mass of blonde hair cut through the air as a fierce Emma Swan shook her head violently as though expelling the regret and anger that welled inside was just as easy as that. Killian made for his next move to calm her, but the rage that visibly radiated from her made him think twice. Emma would have her sword pulled on him in a heartbeat and the timing wasn't exactly perfect, he would fight back without a second thought and eventually one of them would end up dead.

Her hands were balled up into tight fists and her eyes securely closed as the thoughts ran ragged through her mind. It was almost easy to read her mind, it was like noise. She really was an open book. It was all Henry and his Dangers, Snow and her sadness, Regina and hope, Killian and the betrayal she caused: the last one he assumed himself.

A safe way to continue his task in securing Emma would be to have her vulnerable enough so he could easily say what _he_ had to say without her interrupting or continuing to fight. He shuffled around the tree so he was silently facing the concentrating Emma. Killian removed his sword slowly and approached her, careful not to crack any twigs and rustle the leaves. Emma remained still as Killian brought the blade across her neck. Having it sat so softly it was barely touching her skin. His other arm reached around her waist to pull her in, preventing her from reacting violently or escaping.

Emma's instant reacting was to be alarmed and on guard but the more she struggled the tighter the grip around her became. The thing that disturbed…no, calmed her the most was the fact that no matter how sturdy the grip around her waist became, the sword baring across her neck never got the slightest inch closer.

Killian whispered softly in her ear, a skill he picked up along their journey, it seemed to keep her at a calmer stature. "Calm down, Love, it's only me."

Emma tried to turn her body fully around but the only movement she perfected was a measly turn of her head in the directing of the hand that held the sword. "Killian?" she asked rhetorically, knowing the sound if his aggravating voice anywhere. "How did you find me?"

"Unlike you, darling, I know how to track things…and people down." Emma could feel the smirk lifting his lips "And you're loud and standout noticeably in Neverland." Killian's tightened grip loosened on Emma as he sensed her giving into defeat.

Emma felt the loosened grip and turned to face him, forgetting to knock his hold on her. Her face once distraught from all the weight and thoughts returned to a usual confident sneer and let her fingers dig roughly into the arms of Killian's leather jacket. "You left me up there. Completely abandoned. You said you wouldn't do that while we were in Neverland, you're meant to be my _escort_."

Relieving himself of the sword, he tucked a strand of dripping wet hair from Emma's face "Well, well, Love, It's seem you now know exactly what it was like for me." Killian mocked. Too quick for her to reply, he interrupted "I can't say you really seemed to care I was gone. Though I did hear that lovely little speech you made to dearest Snow. What was it again…oh yeah, '_if you want to love a pirate you will_' yes that part was especially interesting because on board my ship you could've fooled me."

A pang of guilt overwhelmed Emma for a second until the insult hit hard, building the walls higher yet again. "I'm not sorry for what I said _first._" She said regretfully, "The second thing was a lie for Snow." the words hurt but she couldn't stop them coming "I can't trust a pirate and I especially can't trust Captain _bloody_ Hook"

Killian could swear each word Emma spoke, her grasp almost tearing his leather jacket became tighter and her eyes flashed with momentarily sorrow. "I met your son." He said simply, impassively and completely letting go of her.

Emma's breath hitched for a moment as he let go. Then the impact of his words hit her. "Henry? You found him? Met him? Oh my god, Hook, what have you done to him?"

Killian almost replied when he realised she was accusing him "Really, I help you and you think I'm capable of killing your son?"

"I can read between the lines." Emma snapped, complete fed up of Killian and his games. She may have left to find him but now she wished she hadn't of bothered.

"In this case, Swan," he emphasised "You're wrong. Henry is safe on my ship with your snow."

"Really?" Emma asked, erratically reading his expression for lies.

"hand on heart, Darling." He pressed his hand softly upon his heart, tapping in beat for extra effect. "Have you checked yours lately?" Killian felt the teasing tone reappear.

Emma pressed both hands to her chest as she replicated the beat of her heart with the tapping of her fingers like Killian had done. Killian's amused smirk was enough to make Emma slap him, the more she watched him become more and more amused by her rage, the more she wanted to slap him. Finally she gave up and threw a fist at Killian, but before the made contact with his face, he caught her wrist and pulled her toward him.

They were so close together she could feel his breath on her lips as he whispered "I need you around from many things Emma: You help pass the time, you would make a pretty decent pirate and I suppose you're an okay friend" he mused aloud "but right now Emma I need you to leave me alone."

Emma went to reply but a shrill voice sliced through the air, forcing Emma and Killian to face it "Cora?" Emma yelled, somewhat surprised but also completely terrified. She made a quick scan for Henry but nothing was to be found there, with her. Which was good, she hoped. It meant Henry was still on Killian's ship and safe with Regina and Snow.

Cora walked toward Emma and grabbed her shoulder hard enough to leave her no room to escape. "Well, dear. Here we are again." Cora mocked viciously, noticing Emma was on the verge of lashing at her at any moment.

"You can't take my heart, Cora. And you actually know that." Emma laughed darkly "You can try all you like but it'll never happen." Emma felt almost pleased with herself until Cora's amusement only grew.

"I don't need your heart, Emma." Cora laughed "I believe you've met the mermaid's?"

The mention of the malicious creatures made Emma's skin crawl "I have."

"Well, they take prisoners under the water, you see." She began to inform "It's the worst pain. You're under the sea, just blackness, living for all eternity with no one and nothing, restrained. You are alone in the abyss. Why do you think mermaids are lonely."

Emma slowly backed away, she didn't even notice it herself until Cora had her in her grasp again "You're not going anywhere. Except Under the sea." She bit out, pulling Emma forward.

Killian felt an instinct he hadn't felt in a while kick in as he quickly grabbed for Emma, wrenching her away from Cora "Stay away from her Cora!" he warned

"Or what? what could you possibly do to me?" Cora mocked. A flow of black smoke enveloped her, and Killian and Emma were startled as she vanished. The back smoke appeared quicker then it had disappeared and Emma was is Cora's clutches. Killian made a hastily grab for her but Cora disappeared, taking Emma too

* * *

**_Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews. As always, I love reading them. I'm actually thinking of writing a Captain Swan fic were Hook comes to Storybrooke after Emma returns. It would be a sort of past to this story, you wouldn't have to read this story to read it, like you wouldn't need to read it if you're reading this story. Sorry for taking ages to update, but now that Christmas is over I can update regularly. x _**


End file.
